


Some are born to be stars, while others are left in there shadows

by Henrikson



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrikson/pseuds/Henrikson
Summary: This is some random ass idea that i came up with while taking a shower. Randall Boggs has always been the villain, or so it seems...





	1. Just when I've excepted my fate... you decided to save me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an opening chapter for the fanfiction, which is why it's not going into too much detail. Just a basic jist of his upbringing, or lack thereof.  
> PLEASE ENJOY! Also apology for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm writing with a tablet..... I'm not good on tablets.

All of my LIFE I have always been the one on the side lines, the one who would never amount to anything...  
I kinda knew that from the beginning. I was always the shy kid in class, the one who people either felt sorry for or picked on.   
My ability to turn a visible at the drop of a hat when scared didn't help... neither did the glasses that were often left floating in fin air. Yea, GREAT defence mechanism.

From the bullying at school and my unavoidable geekyness I found life hard to keep up with but of course, home life was worse.  
At school, the kids... were kids. There efforts at making my life miserable consisted of silly names and shoves into lockers... at least until high school. However, at home my bullies were my parents and there brand of torment was much worse. The names i could live with, the small random bruising from shoves I could live with BUT WHAT I COULDN'T LIVE WITH WAS THEM. They, my very own parents turned those small bruises into large ones and those little silly names turned into cursing death threats.

My mothers was an unhappy married women who had a kid way to early with a man way to old for her, she never gave you a chance to pity her though. Her looks faded quite quickly and her personality took a dive into the deep pool. I was a mistake that she should of hooked out just like her father suggested, just like MY father suggested.   
She never got mistreated herself mind you, she had a rich and cozy life next to her banker dad and trophie wife of a mother. Her life only went south when she decided that being a daddy's girl wasn't for her. No, snorting drugs with a man twice her age was.

When I was born she was kicked out and ended up with the man who impregnated her. She began to hate her life when he began loving his, a job selling drugs in the guise of door to door marketers. I mean hey, he got fourteen percent off. It caused them countless run in with cops and countless amount of moves. By the time I was five it became clear that neither could be bothered to parent, she was of cheating while be was busy snorting his way into an overdose every two months. Being shouted at for crying or hit for pulling on their arms for attention. 

By eight I had grown used to it and had instead brought my attention to books and mathematics. At age ten was when i first gained an interest in scaring, not that I was mesmerised by it though.  
A scarer had come to my school, his name was howling yeti if I remember correctly. He wasn't famous nor that well known but he was a scarer none the less and when I had gotten home for the day my mother, as a parent had heard the news and had taken an interest in my day. I later found out that when she was in her teens she had lived next to a to be top scarer which had gotten my own interest peeked.

There were scarers of every kind, some small, some big and even ones who can go practically INVISIBLE. I took the to idea of becoming a scarer almost immediately, taking up research and experimenting with what skills I could use. I had a purpose and it was as if i had been given life once again. I studied sneaking, I practiced slithering, I tried all that i could and by the time that I was in high school it became an outlet.

When the bullies increased, so did their tactics. School became no different to how home was, except for the fact that I now had my mothers attention once I had expressed my interest in scaring, my father.... he didn't care much either way.  
However, I could deal with it. I gained confidence in my dream and even managed to keep up a friendly smile all the while with my glasses, which took away some of my attempt at being intimidating but hey, I needed them to see.  
As i grew nearer to my last year before leaving high school my mother began to grow sick and with each passing day she became more of a mother then she had ever been before.

"I called my father for one more favour before I die," she had said in between laboured breathing, "I asked for him to get you into a good school, one where you'll have the chance of becoming a great scarer"

It was a few days after she had last when our house phone was called by an unknown number, offering me a place at monster university in the scaring program.


	2. Chapter 2

Sully sat with his face in his hands, his tail bent at an awkward angle because of the office chair he was in. The sound of the ceiling fan was they only thing blocking out the random coughs that came from the sore throated slug in front of him.  
Next to him sat mike, who had his mouth tightly shut in hopes of not getting on Roz's nerves.  
To the back of the room, closest to the door stood a five tailed lizard monster who looked to be approaches his fifties.

"I would suggest that we start this meeting BEFORE my ten-thirty appointment is missed," he huffed in an amused manner "Which i remind you is in under half and hour"  
Roz spared him a quick glare before straightening her glasses and clearing her throat "As you wish Mr. Slip, the sooner this is over.... the better"  
Sully takes this moment to lift his head up revealing red and puffy eyes, evidence of how he had spent most of last night crying in shock and guilt.  
"Why were we not told...," the polkadotted ex-scarer hissed, "Why leave it to now?" His voice clearly showing his anger rising along with the volume.  
Mike went to lift a hand to try to calm his friend but was instead suprised back when Sullivan shot up and braught two fists down onto the dest, the paper and computer jumping at the impact.  
"Everything regarding Randall was planned?!" He finally shouted not bothering to hold it back anymore, "WE BANISHED HIM!"

Mr. Slip at least had the common decency to look slightly off put however, Roz simply shifted her gaze down to a file in front of her as if ignoring his outburst entirely.  
"A few years ago when we had first began to have power outs we had picked up on waternoose's shifty behaviour," she had gone on to explain, "he had started to scout new scarers based on there knowledge on engineering and IQ rather than abilities on the floor"  
Sully grit his teeth and slumped back down in favour of listening, to the relief of the green orb.  
"This gained our interest so we tracked down someone of both expertise to infiltrate the company and feed us information, that person being Randall Boggs.  
He had been struggling with finding an income for his daughters and while reluctant at first due to the occupation and the fact that he had had a past with you two however, the pay was worth it in the end"  
Mike's eyes had bulged at this, a sudden wave of intense gilt washing over him.

"Wait, so not only are you telling me that that whole....arse act he'd been doing for over four years was fake but that we've just orphaned his children?!" Mike exclaimed waving his arms about.  
"The plan was for them to stay in protective custody for until until we extracted him from the human world," Mr. Slip explained while Roz let out a deap throaty cough. "However, when we went in to get him we had discovered that not only had he gained severe injury but he had also been put into a... situation which made it hard for him to return"  
"Alas is why we called you here, the girl's safety has been compromised by some people who had worked under Waternoose," Roz took over, passing Sull a file, "It has been decided that YOU, Sullivan will remain at the Boggs residents and keep an eye on them until further notice"  
This time neither men reacted in a negative manner, Mike looked up at his friend as he nodded.

"I'll do it but why me?" He asked a determined yet questionable look on his face.  
"Randall had wished for this to remain secret and had wanted to stay as the bad guy to not pull attention towards himself when he came back and moved," Mr. Slip said, "However, due to the complications it be came obvious that people would find out and we know that he wouldn't want anyone to feel guilty"  
"So seeing as he trusts you, as he did make it so that you'd stumble upon the roor and feft the secret door unlocked we've decided to kill two birds with one stone!" He quipped with a smile, "By keeping the girls safe and giving you a chance to lose the guilt"  
Sully slumped, nodddd and turned open the file, on it read:

Abigale Boggs - 10 - female - tomboy - prankster - rambunctious  
Gabrielle Boggs - 10 - fenale - silent - well behaved - shy  
NOTICE: KEEP EYE ON AT ALL TIMES, KNOWN TO CAUSE HAVOC FOR THOSE THAT THEY ARE UNDER CARE OF.  
Both are allergic to pepper and onions. Do not let either cook no matter how much they say that they can. If bored keep there interests by scarers, specifically James P Sullivan.  
Abigale has the ability to blend in so do not panic if you cannot find her, she's hoping for you to leave to look for her so she can cause trouble.  
Gabrielle may be silent and shy but do not fooled, she's the mastermind.  
Keep your bedroom door locked when going to sleep.  
Make sure that they are asleep before you do.  
Monitor bath time. NO BUBBLES.   
SCHEDULE:  
Week days wake up at seven am.  
Make breakfast based on menu on fridge door.  
Make pact lunch based on menu on fridge door.  
Get them to school by nine thirty.  
Pick up girls at two-ten.  
Make dinner based of menu on fridge door.  
Telly then homework before six.  
Bed by seven thirty.  
WEEKENDS:  
Wake up by nine am.  
Breakfast based of menu on fridge door.  
Telly until eleven.  
SATURDAY: Pact lunch and day at park until three-four.  
SUNDAY: Lunch and study session based on what lessons they aren't doing as well in.  
Five-Twenty telly and dinner.  
Play games until bedtime (9:30 for sat 7:30 sun)  
Bath time on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays when there is time. No shorter then 15 minutes, no longer then 30.  
Good luck.

Mike whistled from to his side, giving a shaky laugh at what was written on the file.  
"I can see how you'll be guilt free after this, gotta say though I'm looking up to him for having to look after these two," he joked wetting his lips nervously.  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention!" Roz almost shouted with a grin slowly making its way onto her slimy face, "after he found out we'd be telling you two he gave me a message to pass onto you Wazowski"  
Surprised yet curious Mike blinked at her and nodded for her to continue.  
"He says for you to check page 201 of your monster biology text book from your university days, he trusts that you still have it" she smirked as he shamelessly took out his phone to look at his saved drive.  
"What li... Cretin... right... there..," he trailed of, looking at the very words that he and Randall had both memorised back when they had studied together.  
"THAT?!, HE'D PLANNED EVEN THAT!" Mike yelled in annoyance, "HE DID THAT ON PERPOSE!"  
Beside him Sullivan shook in laughter, trying his best to keep it silent.  
"Wait.. what about Fungus?"  
"FINALLY!" A voice blasted through the door as a monster slightly shorter than Sully swung it open.  
The man, despite a massive difference was most definitely Fungus.  
"You have no feking clue as to how pissy I am for havin to wait for your sorry asses to get a clue," he cussed, making both eyes widen is horror. "What?"


	3. Things become a little clearer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but the tablet I use for this story had a bit of an issue and typing out became laggy and keept deleting words whenever I spaced. But as you can tell that is fixed! Now once again I apologise for any spelling and punctuation mistakes.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Fungus stood with his back slightly touching the door, his lean orange body somewhat resembling that of a humans if it weren't for the too big a mouth set in an almost evil looking grin with sharp teeth that were so white you could see your own reflection in them. A tie like usual around a now thin neck. His three eyes still framed by glasses were glued on Mike as he looked on in shock.

"How..." Sully trailed off struggling to accept the reality before him.

"I majored in theatre," he explained with a shrug as if answered all of there questions in one go "I'm also going to be helping ye twats look after my nieces!"

Mike blinked and turned around slowly in his seat to face Roz disbelief still evident in his eye and slowed down breathing.

"Now... while I'm sure that a fine slug like your self has quite a long way to go before going senile but," Mike paused before finishing "April fools has already gone passed"

The look he got in return was not impressed, nor the hand that reached out while holding a stamp that was slammed down onto the files with a loud thud.  
[ ACCEPTED ]

"Have a nice day"

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"On don't worry mom, I'm just being taken against my will to look after my long time rivals, who turns out wasn't actually a rivals kids!" Mike yelled at no one in particular as he, Sully and the now buffed up Fungus walked down the side walk towards Randalls apparent home.

"Who is at this point in time stuck in the human world because we put him there while under the impression that he was evil but turned out to be undercover!"

"Unless ye want me to finally go through with smacking ye upside the head, I'd suggest ye shut the ell up," Fungus warned while fiddling with a key.

Heading the warning the green football kept quiet and instead choose to glare at his best friend making him uncomfortable.

They kept walking in silence until they entered a run down neighbourhood with only old looking apartment complexes.

"So... how far left?" Mike asked, looking around nervously all the while dodging trash left on the ground and avoiding being stepped on by bigger monsters.

"Were here"

They all came to a stop in front of one of the less worse off looking buildings, ome that still had all of its windows.

Sully's face fell into astonishment and selfless fear at the idea of either Randall or his girls living in such a place.

"He had to of been able to afford more then this..."

" waternoose's kept his paychecks as a way to... encourage his working speed, of course the location of where he lived had to match what he was being payed with however it is secure and the interior betrays what the outside is like"

Both Mike and Sully jump in surprise by the newcomer.

"Ms. Hardscrabble?!" Sully yelled in question, his mind trying to make sense as to why she would be here.

"After an incident that took play at my own university I... could not put aside my fault in the matter and had reimbursed Randall and in doing so found my self being very close with the girls," she explained with a both fond and saddened look on her face.

"Were only here to get the things over to the new place, much fekin better then here I tell ye"

"I've come to pick up the girls, they are staying with me for the night while the new apartment his being sorted out"

Mike opened his mouth with a hopeful expression before being silenced with a glare.

"Before you ask Wazowski If it weren't for my busy schedule I would be looking after them for the remainder of Randalls recovery"

"Right..."

"I would also like to make this abundantly clear before you go up there, do not eat the cupcakes," the dragon dean warned with a stern voice.

"But I thought they weren't allowed to cook?"

"Exactly"

Mike cleared his throat while Sully gave an awkward smile before Fungus opened the entrance door to the complex and motioned for the two to enter in front of him.

"It's number 102," he said, handing the key to Sully with a feral grin "bring em down would ya?"  
Gulping the two turned towards the stairs, the door closing with a creak.

"I'll a.... check the mail?" Mike suggested with a forced laugh, pointing to the wall besides them occupied by mail slots and numbers.

"45 seems to be living the fun life hu?" He joked seeing all of the porn monthly subscriptions overflowing from the box.

"Mike..."

"Fine!"

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

After a five minute stair climb and the realisation that the number placer had no clue how to count they found themselves three floors higher then they should of had.

"I think we just passed 412," A wheezing Mike hissed, his hands on his knees trying to gain back the last five minutes of his life.... make that four years.

"Do we just... go in?" Sully asked unsure if the girls knew they were coming.

"Just... go in!"

Rolling his eyes he reluctantly turned the key in the door and swung it open to reveal two young girls who suddenly dropped what appeared to be cupcakes when the saw them.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" who they assumed to be Abigale began shouting while Gabrielle just stood in silent shock.

"No no no! We aren't robbers!" Mike quickly exclaimed trying to defuse the situation.

"IT'S JAMES P. SULLIVAN!" she suddenly said making Mike baulk and Sully laugh.

"AND WE NEARLY FEED HIM COMPOST!" she finished in horror, her sister meerly using her foot to hide the fallen compost cupcakes under a table near the door that held random objects.

"Hello...." Gabrielle smiled.

"Uh...hi,"Mike greeted back still a little confused at what was going on.

"Didn't you read the file?" Sully mocked, looking down at his small friend successful gaining a glare and a humph.

Suddenly the door was slammed in there faces and the quickly jumped back in surprise, they both shared a look with each other before Sully cautiously opened the door again to find both girls standing in the same place as before but more composed then before.

"Hello, my name is Abigale Boggs!"she introduced herself to them, her hands behind her back and eyes blinking faking innocence.

"My name is Gabrielle..." more quiet and less emotional was her introduction compared to her sister.  
Before they could say anything in return Abigale quickly brought her hands back in front of her to reveal one of the compose cupcakes from before but squashed and with a few hairs on it.

"Would YOU like to try it?" Abigale asked as she trusted it towards Mike "We made it just for today!"  
Mike's lip twitched in annoyance at once again being under appreciated in comparison to Sullivan.

"Uh no thank you, I'm alergic to compose..."  
Abigale's eyes widened at hearing that and once again, dropped the cupcake.

"Are you psychic?" She asked leaving her bottom jaw open in awe at the mistical that is Mike Wazowski.

Mike held back the comment that was on his mind while Sully was busy trying to hold in his laughter but failing.

Gabrielle let out a long sigh before bending down and picking up the 'cupcake', turning around she walked off and shortly came back just as Sully was done laughing with a more cupcake looking cupcake.

"Here..." she said before passing her sister the cupcake, now pink in colour.

Abigale went stary eyed before taking a big bite out of the cupcake and freezing on the spot, her expression being one of betrayal.

Quickly she began spitting out the cupcake, it now being obvious from the other half that she had simply covered it with pink icing.

"I'm guessing she takes after her father..." Mike joked looking up at Sully to find a concerned yet fond look on his face.

Sighing he shook his head, after all it hasn't been that long since Sully had last seen Boo.

A memory resurfaced from that time and he stilled, if everything had been planned before then Randall had to of been some kind of genuine genius. That and Fungus was a pervert.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Sullivan let out a breath of relief as he flopped down onto the long family couch, they had just finished putting things were they were specified on the list. 

The new apartment was an entire floor and was both pleasing to look at from outside as well as in.  
After they got the girls to the dean she had left with them, her expression matching those of a grandmother with her grandchildren. Soon after a moving truck arrived and all three of them along with two moving men helped move all of the stuff from the olf apartment to the new one.

When time came to arrange the furniture and empty box's Fungus bailed out to check up on Randall who was now in a hospital ten minutes away by foot and left Mike and Sully to do it themselves.

"So... did you learn how to cook in the last three days since the pizza fail?" Mike asked his eyes looking over a group of papers.

"No?"

"That means I get to call my honey snoockle!" Mike exclaimed while taking out his phone and calling his still girlfriend.

"Oh my love.... yes... uh... oh... do.. do you happen to know how to cook?" Mike asked his face screaming for help "No? Ok bye"

Mike put down his phone and went to sit next to Sully's still splayed out form on the couch.

"Ok one, I dont know how but one of those brats got a hold of my phone," Mike chuckled darkly" and two a man named I'll fucking kill you does not know how to cook"

"The food cat be that extravagant..." Sully said laughing while stretching an arm down to take the food schedule from Mike to look at.

Taking a look his eyebrows shoot up, while the breakfasts mostly consisted of cerial, toast and basic fry ups along with the lunches being simple with just sandwiches, fruit and store lunchables the dinners were far from.

"How do you even pronounce that?!" he asked in disbelief, at least Wednesday and Friday could be ordered in but Artichoke, aubergine & lamb moussaka for Monday, spaghetti and meatballs for Tuesday for Thursday chiken casserole, Saturday fajita wraps and for Sunday boiled bacon and cabbage. All having to be void of pepper and onions was almost asking the impossible from them.

"Maybe Fungus can cook?" Mike suggested in a hopeful voice only for it to be crushed by the memory from the work cookout where Randall himself had gone out of his way to stop Fungus from helping out with the preparation. 

"I KNEW THOSE CAKES WERE HIS!" Mike suddenly shot up and growled "that bastard even kept hovering near them to over hear people's opinions on them!"

Sully burst out laughing at the memory, he'd bumped into Randall earlier that day looking tired and wearing his glasses. It seemed like he fell out of character when he saw Sullivan looking into the locker room.

His face fell, only now after all this time knowing that it was all a facade and that he was still the four eyed lizard from uni.

"Wait..." Sully muttered in realisation.

"What?"

"I remember seeing Randall the first day of uni, I saw him in the hall way holding a scarer book," he said "He was wearing glasses then but the next time in class he wasn't, why did he suddenly stop then?"

Mike chuckled nervously, wringing his hands between each other refusing to meet his best friends eyes.

"I kinda suggested that he shouldn't..." 

"Oh... why are you acting guilty of something," Sully asked now suspicious.

"Well... it just reminds me that I'm a massive hippiecrit," he said with a sigh " It was obvious that before then he was constantly being stept on and that he valued other people's feelings so when he suddenly just up and joined that group of dicks... I didn't think and immediately labelled him a dick. It's obvious though now, he took me as an example. Usually he'd probably take friendship over success but he needed the success. If Johnny had come up to me and offered me a jacket I'd of taken it even if it meant stepping on Randall or anyone else. I've been doing it my whole life, while that was his first time. I can't even begin to imagine how hard it must of been when he still failed. He took a chance he was given over me but still wound up in the dirt while I was fine"

"He must have felt useless," Sully sighed looking over at the coffe table beside the couch and at the picture of Randall and his girls, happy.

"What do you think Hardscrabble meant by what happened to him in uni, I don't really think it was about what happened between us do you?" Mike asked.

Sully hummed, his eyes still fixated on the picture before his eyes going wide. While both Abigale and Gabrielle were lizards like Randall they still had obvious features from their other unknown parent.

Looking closely at Gabrielle he could see the beginnings of of two black horns and two sharp bottom teeth while Abigale only had the horns.

Sully quickly shook of the idea, not to happy with what that would entail.

"Speaking of that Roar Omega Roar all mighty leader I've never heard anything about him after uni, no company no daddy not even a card!" Mike pointed out "I bet he's in jail for doing something dodgy, like beating up another rich boy... or drugs"

Sully closed his eyes for a second before fixing his eyes on Mike, who intern raised an 'eyebrow' in return.

"If Johnny Worthington turned out to be the other father what do you think that would mean?" Sully put out there and watched complete horror take over Mike's face.

"No..."


End file.
